brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
8085 Freeco Speeder
|Price = |Ages = 7 - 12 |Released = December 2009This set could be found at Toys-R-Us stores in the US beginning in December, one month before the official world-wide release date. |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = The Clone Wars |Instructions=4584043 }} The 8085 Freeco Speeder is a LEGO Star Wars The Clone Wars set released in December of 2009 and January of 2010. The minifigures included are Talz Chieftain and Anakin Skywalker (Parka, Clone Wars) Minifigures. It has 177 pieces. Description Freeco Speeder: The Freeco speeder has 177 pieces and is a single-person transport with Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker included as pilot to the speeder. The cockpit window opens via a hinge and the compartment behind it can be used as a storage space for Anakin's lightsaber and a box for the binoculars included. The cockpit of the Freeco Speeder has a gap on each side where no pieces have been added. Also, the cockpit is not flush with the of the cargo hold. Minifigures: The two minifigures included with this set are Anakin Skywalker and Thi-Sen/Talz Chieftain which both of them are exclusive and unique to this set. Anakin Skywalker has a double sided face. One side shows his original face and the other is him with goggles and a piece of cloth over his mouth. Anakin Skywalker is wearing snow gear which is different from Han Solo's snow gear as Anakin Skywalker's has a Jedi Emblem on his hood and torso. He is also equipped with a Blue Lightsaber with the new chrome design hilt which was first introduced in 8017 Darth Vader's TIE Fighter in 2009. Thi-Sen/Talz Chieftain is made up similar to Chewbacca and Gamorrean Guard. His head part is all one piece going over the torso. The detail on Thi-Sen/Talz Chieftain is amazing as it has all been done out of plastic and no rubber. He is equipped with a Light Pearl Spear (This colour was used in some of the 2005 LEGO Star Wars Sets). Background The CK-6 swoop bike included two sets of landing gears for more secure operation on icy terrain. These repulsorlift vehicles possessed an integrated windscreen to deflect the snow and air of their operational environment. Freeco bikes could operate when even the most intense blizzards kept Republic gunships grounded. However, without constant maintenance and care, even a night on Orto Plutonia could freeze a bike's systems solid. They were used by the Republic's clone troopers during the Battle of Orto Plutonia, though Talz raiders easily dispatched them with spears. They were also used in the Battle of Khorm, but were quickly abandoned after they were proved not needed. Notes * This set was shown in Day 2 of the Clone Wars comics. * This set is also included in the set 66378 Super Pack 3 in 1. * The Talz species is seen briefly in Star Wars Episode IV, A New Hope. Minifigures included LEGO.com Description Gallery File:8085_1.jpg|The set in its entirety. File:8085_7.jpg|Anakin and Thi-Sen. File:8085_4.jpg|The Speeder dismantled. 106-IMGA0108.JPG|The cockpit. 8085.jpg|Promotional artwork. References See also * Anakin Skywalker * Thi-Sen Instructions External links * www.legonline.dk Category:Star Wars Category:8000 sets Category:2010 sets Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Category:Star Wars sets listed for ages 7-12